The children of the powers or the secret past
by supernaturalgirl
Summary: Tess has left for Antra but she left a secret surprise for thegroup. and it could mean trouble for them all.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The children of the powers.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
OwnerShip: I do no town Roswell. It belongs to the UPN and  
melinda Metz. Though I do wish I owned Max. J/K  
  
Summary: Tess has left but she left behind a little surprisefor  
the group. No spoliers that i can see. It is after the end of  
second season. I am defintily adreamer. Hate Tess. IF it is  
confusing sorry.  
  
E-mail : If you want to email me my address is  
the_supernatural_girl0908@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Liz was exhausted. She hadn't had a good night sleep since  
Tess left. She kept having the same dream over and over again.  
Shewas eight years old again adnshe was remebering something  
from her past that involved her and the rest of the group. Yet  
the pod squard had different names. Well I need to get same  
sleep soon, she thought and tries to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Evan's house, Max wakes up in a heap of  
sweat. He just had the same creepy dream as before. He was eight  
again and was with his friends and they knew very thing." Izzy  
wake up." " What max." she replied." Get the others over here  
pronto." " Why?" " Because I think I found something important."  
" okay maxwell."  
  
  
  
well thats it for now. Please review :)   
  
 


	2. The explanation for a late night

Chapter 2: Explantions  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the group arrived an hour later. Each of them  
looked extremely tired. The only one that looked wired was Kyle.  
It looked like he had drained an entire can of coffee. " So Max  
are you going to tell us why you got us out of bed at four in  
the morning." Michael asked with a hint of sarcasm and anger. "  
Well you see for the past week or so I have been having the same  
dream where it is the eight of us, including Alex and Tess, and   
they knew the truth about us. Yet Tes resented you humans for  
knowing. I can't remeber it in great detail but every time I  
wake up I feel like a part of my memory has been erased." Max  
said in a weird quite tone. " Same here. I can't sleep some  
nights because of the dream." Liz replied in a scared little  
voice. " Then this might help us all sleep better." Kyle  
replied stonely.  
  
  
  
" What are you talking about Kyle ?" Isabel asked some where in  
between trying not to cry thinking about Alex and confusen about  
what everyone was talking about. " Well you see me and my dad  
were cleaning out her room and found a bunch of stuff including  
this." Kyle pulls out a weird shaped thing from his pocket. "  
Kyle what in gods name is that anyway." Maria asked . " My dad  
and I didn't know till we played it. It is a alien tape  
recorder. It appers Tess had a secret from us that she didn't  
want us to know about." " Then why did she record it ?" Maria  
asked in bewilderment. " It looks like she got guilty and made  
it and was planning on giving it to her High King. That would be  
you Max. Well it looks like she never got the nerve." " Okay so  
she never gave it to me but what is on it and how does it work?  
" Max wanted to know. " We didn't know either till I did  
something. I just thought please work and it turned on. I  
figured you all would like to see it to." " okay lets play it. "  
Kyle hands max it and all of a sudden it started to play.  
  
  
  
I am so evil to make you all wait and see what happens next.  
I'll try and have the next part up ASAP  
  
 


	3. Almost everything explained in Tess's me...

Chapter 3: The message from Tess  
  
  
  
  
  
Recap for all you people out there: Kyle hands it to Max and it  
starts to play. Now on with thenext chapter.  
  
  
  
" Hello Max. It is i your High Queen Ava or should I saw Tess,  
the girl that means nothing to you. I have keept something from  
you. You see when you where eight years old I minded warped you  
to make you forget something that could harm your destiny. Yet   
it happens to you agin almost eight years later." she stop for a  
moment. To say the least every one was shocked. then she  
continued.  
  
  
  
" You see when we were eight Nascedo was taking care of us. He  
was your and Isabels and Michael's babysitter. I was to pretend  
to be his niece in front of everybody else. He taught us of our  
destiny and our past. We even had different names when we were  
with him. I was child of mind, Isabel the child of dreams,  
Michael the child of anger and you the child of healing. One day  
you all got bored and so instead of meeting with Nascedo we  
snuck into a elementary school. It had to be a break of some  
sort. There you all meet up with inferior beings. In fact I have  
it here max. Would you like to watck some. Well even if you do  
not to bad I want you to see it." All of a sudden instead of  
Tess' head they see a memory that Michael had. The child of  
anger say a little pixie girlrunning around on the grass, so the  
child decided to go follow her. When the child gets close enough  
the child can't see the pixie girl any more. All of a sudden  
the child of anger felt something on his back. He turned around  
there was the pixie. " Hi would you like to play tag with me? "  
" Yes please." replied the child of anger. " My name is Maria  
what's yours? " the child of anger thought for a momenet then  
replied " It is the child of anger."He was going to say  
something else when Maria started to laugh. "What is so funny  
pixie girl? " the child wanted to know. " the child of anger  
isn't an name. what is your real name space boy ?" He thought  
for a bit then replied " Michael. Come on lets play tag and  
don't call me space boy." and off they went to go play tag.  
  
the pictures fade away and you see Tess's head come back adn  
start to speak again. " Aww. Isn't that sweet. I couldn't erase  
all of their memories so when they got together, Maria picked up  
her old habit. I wonder what hapened to Isabel when she was  
eight don't you Max? Well lets she for our selves shall we."   
and again her face fades away and again you see memories from  
Isabel. When the child of dreams saw the child of anger run off   
the child thought about following when the child heard the most  
beautiful music ever. The child followed the sound of the music.  
" Hi there! that is really nice music you are playing." said the  
child to a little boy not much older then her. " What?" asked  
the boy. " I said i liked your music. What's your name?" asked  
the child. " Oh Thanks. My name is Alex. What's yours?" " My  
name is Isabel but some people call me the child of dreams." "  
Wow those are really beautiful names." replied Alex and then he  
blushed. " Thank you. could i try and play?" " Sure. Do you know  
how?" " No could you teach me?" " Sure" and so Alex handed  
Isabel his guitar and helped to teach her to play.  
  
The memories stopped. Then Tess's face appered. " I don't know  
how but even after i erased these memories from Alex he  
remembered everything about Isabel. I am totally not sorry I  
killed him. He deserved it. If you tell Isabel also tell her  
sorry babe. Everyone dies at some point his just came sooner  
then yours." All of a sudden some thing happened.  
  
  
  
" What's wrong Kyle?" Max asked. " I don't know I think it over  
heated." Kyle responded " Well lets wait for it to cool off  
then." Max stoppes and turnes to his sister " You okay Izzy?"  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes. " I can't believe she  
killed him because of me adn everything that happened so long  
ago. Why Max? Why Alex? He was so good and kind." Isabel replied  
though her tears. " I don't know Izzy. I don't know." and Max  
heads towards hre and pulls her into his lap adn gives here a  
big hug and let's her cry on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Author's note: That's it for now. I might be adding a new  
chacater with a twist to the story. Please review.   
  
 


	4. Some more from Tess's message

Chapter 4:More Of What Tess has to say  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyle keept waiting for the recorder to cool off but it was  
taking forever. When he looked up he saw Michael and Maria on  
the crouch asleep. Isabel staring out the window. He couldn't  
see Max or Liz. It is just as well since the whole thing with  
future max. He turned his attension back to the recorder.   
  
  
  
Liz close the book she was reading. For some reason after the  
recorder over heated Liz found hershelf wondering around up  
stairs, and found herself in Max's room. She had found this book  
of poems and read a few. She sat down at his desk and pulled out  
apiece of paper. She had been working on a letter to her cousin  
Anna Maria. Anna had written in her last letter she would love  
to read some of Liz's poems. So Liz decided to write her one of  
her favorites.  
  
My Guardian angel  
  
I RUN UP THE STAIRS   
  
TEARS IN MY EYES  
  
IT'S HAPPENED AGAIN  
  
I HAD A FIGHT WITH MY PARENTS  
  
I OPEN THE DOOR AND CLIMB IN  
  
I CLIMB OVER THE BARRIERS THAT BLOCK MY PATH TO SERENE COMFORT  
  
TILL I REACH IT  
  
MY HIDING PLACE  
  
I SIT DOWN AND CRY MY EYES OUT  
  
I FEEL A HAND ON MY BACK  
  
I LOOK UP  
  
IT WAS MY FRIEND, MY CONFIDANTE MY GUARDIAN ANGEL  
  
IT WAS ROBIN  
  
HE'S HELPED ME THOUGH THICK AND THIN  
  
HE ASKS ME WHAT IS WRONG AND I TELL HIM  
  
HE TELLS ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY  
  
HE PULLS ME INTO HIS ARMS AND LET'S ME CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP. I  
WAKE UP AND SEE HIM ASLEEP.   
  
I PUT MY HEAD ON HIS SHOLDER. HE WAKES UP AND KISSES ME. THEN  
TELLS ME TO GO TALK TO MY PARENTS. SO I GO OT THE DOOR AND LOOK  
BACK. HE WAS GONE. I GO DOWN AND TALK TO MY PARENTS.  
  
  
  
IT IS TIME FOR ME TO GO TO SLEEP. WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES, I SEE  
HIM THERE. ROBIN, MY GUARDIAN AGEL STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME  
AND STARING BACK AT ME. I BLINK FOR A MOMENT ADN WHEN I OPEN MY  
EYES HE IS GONE.  
  
  
  
I stop writing for a moment to wipe my eyes when I hear a  
voice behind me. I turn around and there is Max. " oh. Sorry  
Max. I didn't know you where there." " I read that poem you  
write. That is really good." Max stops to look at Liz and sees  
that she is crying. " Liz are you okay?" " Yeah. sorry. I just  
really love this poem. So what's up Max?" " NOthing really just  
wondering where you had gone. Is everything okay?" " Yeah." "  
Hey guys. The recorder has cooled off. Come on I am going to  
start it up soon." yelled Kyle from down stairs. We head down  
stairs to hear the rest of the message from the evil bitch  
herself  
  
  
  
Once every one was down stairs again Kyle started up the  
recorder again. Tess's head appers and starts to talk. " Well  
Max we have seen memories from Michael and Maira. Isabel and  
Alex but not from you or Liz. Would you like to see what would  
have happened sooner then it started now when you have no  
memoire of what had happened to you both. normally I would say  
no but since this is a message of truths i figure why the hell  
not. you probably will never see it." Her head fades away  
and.....  
  
  
  
I am going to stop for now. The poem guardian angel is of my  
own creation and so is the name Anna Maria. Please reviwe and  
tell me how you like it so far if i get three or more reviews  
i'll contiue it.   
  
 


End file.
